1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains cable or wire organizers, and more particularly to organizers that easily mount to a surface and accommodates multiple cables or wires that cross.
2. Description of the Related Art
One problem with using electronic devices, such as telephones, computers, fax machines, printers, or power adapter on a desk or workstation is organizing the power cords, network cables, video cables, serial port cables, and USB cables used by the devices. The wires or cables are often a fixed length and extend over or under the desk or workstation from different directions. Sometimes, the wires or cables must cross. Ideally, the cords and cables should be securely attached to an unused area on the desk or workstation.
Velcro strips, zip ties and twist ties have been used to bundle runs of multiple cables or wires together. Because these strips or ties cannot be affixed to a surface, additional clips are often used to hold the cables or wires against a flat surface. Unfortunately, the clips are uni-directional (i.e. designed to hold bundles of cables or wires that are parallel). When the cables or wires are not parallel or cannot be bundled together, or when they cross, separate clips must be used with each cable or wire.
It is also common to add or remove devices from a desktop or workstation every few months. When devices are added or removed from the desktop or workstation, the cable and wires used by the devices are also changed. When zip ties and clips are used to organize and attach the cables or wires to the support surface, they must be cut and replaced when zip ties or clips.
What is needed is a multiple cable or wire organizer that can be permanently or temporarily attached to a support surface, which is reusable, and can be used with crossing cables or wires.